


Biografía de piel

by OnlyTeenageWasteland



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cicatrices, Damian no se acepta a si mismo, Espiritu de Marta Wayne, Final Feliz, Gen, Happy Ending, Past Child Abuse, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTeenageWasteland/pseuds/OnlyTeenageWasteland
Summary: "Nunca es muy tarde Damian, nunca es muy tarde para empezar un capitulo nuevo con nuevas historias"





	Biografía de piel

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, ironicamente es mi primer fanfiction en mi idioma natal, español

Si llevas un estilo de vida de justiciero, las cicatrices son algo que no podrás evitar

Ladrones, explociones, e incluso ataques extraterrestres son lo primero en tu dia a dia y muchos de esos dias son marcados con un recuerdo en tu piel, una memoria, una cicatriz

Para Damian, las cicatrices siempre fueron parte de él. Desde que tuvo memoria, su cuerpo siempre estuvo cicatrizado. No era de extrañarse, en la liga lo entrenaban para matar a los 3 años, pero eso no quitaba que hubiese querido ver en algún momento su cuerpo libre de marcas, ser de su piel como un lienzo en blanco o un papel nuevo. Pero desde hace mucho tiempo le impusieron esas palabras de piel, palabras que en su lenguaje no se expresan sonidos sino  recuerdos.

Aveces observaba a sus hermanos, a ver si sus cicatrices eran tan agresivas como las suyas. 

Dick tenia cicatrices comunes: cuchillazos en el torzo y balas cerca del pecho y extremidades

Las de Jason le recordaban mucho a él: heridas letales en todo su cuerpo y cortaduras muy profundas. Debe de admitir que el Joker hizo un gran numero en él

Y las de Tim eran bastante disimuladas, sabia que tenía una tendencia a maquillarlas pero se pueden notar los profundos rasgazos de su espalda

Sin importar cuanto el quisiese compararse a sus hermanos, ninguno podría similar las cicatrices de Damian. Las cicatrices de sus hermanos cuentan historias de heroismo; las cicatrices de Damian solo cuentan historias de abuso y odio. Su cuerpo estaba roto, era corrupto e imperfecto.

Odiaba los espejos. Cada vez que se paraba desnudo al frente de su gran espejo, solo podía observar el reflejo de su fracaso. 

¿Porque esta cicatriz no fue ayudando a salvar una vida? ¿porque tuvo que ser por la mano de mi propia madre por haber qurido darle una rosa?  
¿Porque esta otra cicatriz no fue peleando honradamente en una gran batalla?  
¿Porque tuvo que ser mi propio abuelo como castigo al no llegar al estandar esperado?  
¿Porque no puedo tan solo... Mudar de piel y empezar otra vez?

Muy tarde en la noche, incluso cuando su padre y sus hermanos dormian o se quedaban muy tarde patrullando, se escondía en el baño y se echaba a llorar. Le gustaba que el agua de la ducha lavara su rostro y así no sentir la debilidad que aquella accion le daba. Odiaba ver como el agua no resbalaba con facilidad por su piel debido a las cicatrices. Lo odiaba, odiaba tanto su cuerpo, se odiaba tanto asi mismo y a su pasado.

Necesitaba hacer algo por si mismo, todas esas cicatrices eran malas, talvez, si hacia nuevas cicatrices, las viejas perdieran valor

Es cuando entonces empezó por primera vez. Su pequeña adicción. Una sola navaja y decenas de cicatrices nuevas. Pero no importaba cuantas veces cortara su piel, nunca lograba sentirse mejor. 

Ahora se sentia peor, se sentía vacio. 

Esas cicatrices que se infligía, eran cicatrices vacias, no contaban una historia, no guardaban un recuerdo, tan solo eran producto de su gran disgusto hacia si mismo

A estas alturas ya habia perdido todo respeto a su cuerpo. Dicen que el cuerpo es un templo, pero para Damian, su cuerpo era un lugar abandonado en ruinas cuyos pedazos eran imposibles de unir

Al tiempo dejó de comer como antes, salía menos y usaba más ropa.

Como era de costumbre a su familia no parecia importarle, todos siempre andaban preocupados por otras cosas

Asi que un dia decidió que no podía más. Ya no podía pretender más, ya no podía llorar más ya no podía... Vivir más

Talvez esas ultimas cicatrices signifiquen algo. Tal vez, el no podrá vivir para verlas pero de seguro otros verán esa historia, su ultima historia. No fue una de heroismo o digna de contar, pero esas van a ser sus ultimas palabras en el ultimo capitulo de su biografía de piel

Asi que se fue al baño y tomó la navaja que habia sido su unica amiga durante un largo tiempo. Con prendas comodas se posó en su tina de baño y la lleno a una cantidad considerable. Tomó un gran suspiro y se incorporó dentro del agua y con manos temblorosas observó a su letal amiga.  
"Asi que hasta aqui llegamos, el capitilo final"  
Con esas ultimas palabras tomó la navaja con firmeza y empezo hacerse las cortaduras más profundas que jamás se había hecho en los brazos. Dejó sus brazos caer y sintió como el dolor se adormecia poco a poco. Talvez con la muerte al fin pueda encontrar la libertad que siempre habia anhelado...tal vez...

...

¿Quien eres?

Hola Damián, tu no me conoces pero yo sí te conosco a tí

... Porque siento que te he visto antes? Te pareces... no, eso no puede ser

Mi nombre es Marta, talvez me has visto en fotografías pero soy tu abuela

Pero eso es imposible, tu estás muerta

Eso es cierto

...eso significa que yo estoy muerto tambien?

Talvez, a menos que no quieras estarlo por supuesto

Ya es muy tarde...

Nunca es muy tarde

¿Porque estas aqui?

¿Yo? Siempre estoy cerca para cuidar de mi hijo, tu padre, pero parece que me he olvidado de alguien igual de importante, tú

Tt, a nadie le importo, soy solo un estorbo que no ha hecho nada bueno en su vida, solo tener desgracias. Mi cuerpo es testigo de eso

Tu cuerpo es hermoso

NO LO ES!!  No digas eso! He muerto para poder ser libre y al parecer ni siquiera eso ha funcionado!

Damian, la muerte no te librara, solo te estancara. Si mueres ahora, como piensas empezar otra vez?

No puedo! Soy nada! Mis acciones no son dignas... Mi cuerpo no es digno.

¿Eso crees? ¿No lo escuchas?

¿Escuchar que?

Las voces

¿Voces?-

Se escuchaban. Voces, que venian de la lejanía:

"Tiene pulso?!"

"Llama a una ambulancia!"

"No llegaran a tiempo!"

"Dick deja de llorar y has algo!"

"Alfred!"

Pero de repente escuchó una voz aún más leve

"Todo va a estar bien, todo esta bien, estoy aqui, perdoname, estoy aqui, por favor no me dejes, no me dejes...."

Ese es Bruce, mi niño. Ha crecido tanto... Ahora es todo un hombre y un padre. Cuando se es padre uno sacrifica todo por ellos, incluso la vida. Vez esta cicatriz ? En mi pecho? Esa es mi unica cicatriz, gracias a ella mi hijo vive.

Pero tu cicatriz es una buena, es una de heroismo

No hay cicatrices buenas o malas, Damian. Es solo con la manera en que tu las interpretas.

Pero como las marcas de mi cuerpo pueden ser interpretadas de una forma buena? 

...

Porque sonries?

Porque eso lo aprenderas cuando vuelvas con tu familia

Pero ya es muy tarde

Nunca es muy tarde Damian, nunca es muy tarde para empezar un capitulo nuevo con nuevas historias

...

"Despertó! Amo Bruce! Ven!"

"Traigan al enfermero!"

"Damian?!"

"Dejenme solo con él por favor"

Alfred parecía no haber dormido en mucho tiempo, sus hermanos se veían muy preocupados y Dick se notaba  que no habia dejado de llorar. ¿Por cuanto tiempo estuvo muerto? ¿Realmente había muerto?

La voz de su padre lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y cuando lo miró, pudo ver realmente lo mal que se veía. ¿Realmente le habia hecho esto a su padre? 

La cual iba a ser su ultima historia no fue una de heroismo o dolor, fue una peor, fue una de egoismo

"¿Porqué?... Solo quiero saber porqué?  desde cuando te sentías asi? Porqué no dijiste nada? Te pudimos haber ayudado! Si Dick no hubiera entrado a tu cuarto... Si no hubiera abierto el baño...No te quiero perder...Yo... No..

"Lo siento padre... Lo siento"

"Tan solo quiero saber por-"

"Mi pasado me pesa demaciado y mi cuerpo es un constante recuerdo. Lo odio, odio cada parte de mi cuerpo porque cada cicatriz es un recuerdo de lo que no soy; un heroe, un buen ser humano"

"Damian, tu como todos, eres un universo, y estas cicatrices en tu piel son tus estrellas y constelaciones. Cada una de ellas forman puntos importantes en tu vida. Buenas o malas, es solo la manera en que tu las interpretas

"La manera en que tu las Interpretas..."

"Perdón?"

"No es que... Suenas como tu madre, mi abuela..."

"...De que hablas, Damian?"

Es que... No se si estaba muerto o no pero la vi padre, vi a mi abuela, a tu madre Marta. Ella me dijo que todo era cuestion de como interpretaba mis marcas y que  nunca era tarde para empezar otro capitulo... Pero no creo que eso sea posible, mi cuerpo esta muy dañado, muy roto

Bruce estaba sin palabras, como pudo no darse cuenta del sufrimiento de su hijo; era realmente el un buen padre? Su madre estaría orgullosa de él? Siempre pensó que de algún modo ella cuidaba de él pero viendo hasta donde ha llegado su vida, lo unico que podría sentir es desepción-"

"Ella vela por ti padre, pero dijo que se le olvidó velar por mi" interrumpio Damian sus pensamientos

"Entonces ahora tenemos el mismo angel guardian, hijo"

El momento de padre he hijo se interrumpió por un pequeño sollozo en la puerta

"Dick?"

"Lo siento... Yo... Yo no pude evitar escuchar. Oh, damian..."

Bruce se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su hijo mayor.

"Los dejare un rato a solas"

Dick tomó las manos de damian y observó los vendajes que cubrian la herida que pudo haber terminado con su vida

"Son horribles, me hacen ver como un monstruo, un defecto"

"No damian! No lo vez? Cada uno vive una historia distinta, cada uno lleva con  sigo su propio libro de vida. Nuestro cuerpo es solo la portada de dicho libro, lo que somos por dentro nos define, lo que enseñamos por fuera nos hace más fuertes. La mayoria de estas marcas pudieron haber sido por dolor y sufrimento pero ellas son parte de ti, parte de como has llegado a ser quien eres. Pequeño D. Eres maravilloso, y me duele mucho que no lo puedas ver. Si observas bien, hay pequeñas cicatrices que salvaron muchas vidas. Ves esta en tu entrepierna? Recuerdas como atrapaste una bala por mi? Y que tal esta otra en el costado? Estuviste dispuesto a sacrificarte por tu padre a manos de una espada. Son pequeñas, pero su valor las hace grandes. Cada uno de nosotros llevamos una historia en nuestra piel, y muchas veces no nos gusta lo que cuenta esa historia pero simpre habrá espacio para que se formen buenos recuerdos, solo debes de estar dispuesto a aceptar tus defectos y tus virtudes y vivir con ello."

Dick tomó a Damian y lo estrechó con un gran abrazo. Unos momentos después se sintieron más pares de brazos en el cuerpo de Damian

"Hey, no vuelas hacer eso ok? Recuerda que te queremos y que puedes contar con nosotros, nunca te juzgariamos por nada" dijo Jason con voz entrecortada

"Se que nuestra relacion ha tenido sus buenos y malos momentos pero quiero que sepas que eres perfecto tal y como eres y todos vamos a ayudarte a verlo" se expreso Tim

Cuando parecía ser el abrazo más largo del mundo, en la puerta Bruce y Alfred interrumpieron a los hermanos

"Amo Damian, me alegra ver que está bien, le hice compañia toda la noche y tambien me hice cargo de la bativaca, Titus el perro, Goliat, Alfred el gato...-"

"Alfred?" Interrumpio Bruce

"Yo..." Por poco el mayordomo perdía la compostura pero en pocos segundos se reincorporo y volvio a hablar con firmeza

"Me temo que el amo Damian ha tenido unas ultimas horas muy estresantes y necesita descanzar, aún sigue muy débil y de esta manera no sanará rápidamente"

Los hermanos sabían mejor que discutir con Alfred asi que se despidieron de su hermano y salieron de la habitación. Solo quedaban Damian con sus pensamientos

Que tonto había sido. Lo unico que él deseaba era ser libre de su pasado, pero al querer eliminar la base de su presente, lo unico que logró fue lastimar a su familia.

Volvió a ver su cuerpo cicatrizado y pensó en las palabras de su padre, de su hermano... De su abuela

"Mi cuerpo es mi templo y de él los pedazos debo unir para poder abrir nuevas puertas"

Luego tocó sus vendajes. 

"Estas cicatrices representan mis debilidades que también son mis virtudes ya que de ellas aprendo y soy más fuerte"

No sabía que le esperaba el futuro o que pasaría en el presente pero ahora sabe que su pasado no lo define sino que él tiene el control de como sus marcas se expresan en su vida y ante el mundo

Solo él puede encender la luz de su templo y guardar la oscuridad

Ya que sin sus cicatrices su piel no contaría su historia y su historia debe de ser vista. Porque cada accidente en las carreteras de su piel son solo los obstaculos vencidos que lo llevaron a ser de él un ser más sabio cada dia

Ya que más hallá de lo sufrido,

Más hallá de lo incierto y lo vivido,

Sus cicatrices son solo parte de un mapa que lleva a la raiz de su ser: 

su corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado :)


End file.
